O aniversário do sasuke
by Kauezu Hyuuga
Summary: O que o nosso jovem uchiha faria no aniversário dele, summary péssimo, fic nem tanto.


Oe gente! o/ Cá estou eu com mais uma fic de aniversario atrasada, dessa vez é pro sasuke, o aniversario dele foi dia 23 parabens pra ele, aproveitem a fic.

Nenhuma dos personagens de naruto me pertencem, a não ser a tenten e o neji que eu os roubei!!!Muahahaha

Créditos à Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari, que me ajudou com idéias! \o

Leiam e deixem um reiview bem legal lá no final.

* * *

O aniversário do Sasuke

Eu odeio o Naruto!!! Isso resumia todos os meu pensamentos homicidas do momento, sabe porque? Pelo simples motivo, razão e circunstancia do infeliz da raposa boba alegre ter me preparado uma festa surpresa de aniversário! Sim, estou neste momento preso em uma sala cheia de delinqüentes bebendo, cantando e destruindo minha casa. Bom deixa-me contar minha história desde o começo.

Era uma vez quando meu pai e minha mãe se amavam muito, eles mandaram a cegonha trazer bebês, sim esses são eu e o ingrato do itachi. O tempo passou, eu cresci, meu irmão psicopata matou todo o meu clã, eu cresci mais um pouco conheci o infeliz do naruto, cresci mais um pouco, fugi de casa, matei meu irmão, na tarde do dia 23 de julho voltava para casa de mais um cansativo dia de trabalho, abro a porta de minha casa, estava tudo escuro, encontro a maior desgraça do mundo, meu irmão folgado deitado no meu sofá... Essa pra mim já era a gota d'água, pobre de mim nem sabia o que se sucederia depois.

Eu como um bom Uchiha, pulei para destruir meu irmão, mas era um boneco de plástico. Olhei para trás e vi milhares de olhares assassinos em minha direção, um deles segurava uma faca o outro uma espátula o outro ainda tinha um cone.Logo as luzes foram acesas e todos gritam animadamente com vozes irritantes:

-Feliz aniversário Sasuke!!!!!!

Sim agora eu estava pronto para morrer, prefiria mil vezes estar no inferno a estar numa festinha de aniversário, eles sabiam disso por isso me amarraram numa cadeira e aqui estou eu numa cadeira amarrado, gritando, rogando pragas, e esperando a sakura passar por perto para levar uma rateira, cair de testa no chão e fazer um buraco no mesmo, no entanto isso nunca acontece, já que ela finalmente desencalhou e agora esta com o Sai atrás do sofá.

Naruto o condenado que me preparou essa festa agora estava comendo bolo na minha frente para tentar me fazer vontade, eu odeio ele, se caísse um piano nele agora nem ficaria aborrecido se o instrumento levasse uma das minhas pernas. Ei espera aí o que o neji pensa que está fazendo, é impressão minha, ou ele ta dando em cima da hinata? Que injusto ele é primo dela, eu deveria estar no lugar dele. Ta agora odeio mais o neji do que o naruto.

-Ei , Naruto, vem aqui!

-Não adianta Sasuke, eu não vou te dar este maravilhoso bolo, nem vou te soltar!

-Não importa naruto, eu ia te contar um segredo mas agora perdi toda a vontade.

-Ah não vale sasuke, agora que me chamou aqui vai ter que me falar.

-Ta o negócio é o seguinte, como todo mundo sabe o Neji gosta de ti.

-O Neji?

-Sim

-Aquele Neji?

-Sim

-O Neji frio e sem coração que está dando em cima da prima agora?

-Sim ele mesmo

-O Neji...

-CALA BOCA NARUTO!!!!Como eu ia dizendo ele gosta de você e eu preciso que você me ajude a fazer ciúme nele, usando o beijo novelístico falso nº 5 do manual ninja capítulo17, mas para isso eu preciso que você me transporte junto com a cadeira mais pra perto do Neji

-Ta.

Cara, você não sabe o quão nojenta é a experiência de estar efetivamente beijando o Naruto, se em sonho já era ruim imagine na vida real. No entanto o resultado é bem gratificante, como eu previ o neji ficou extremamente enciumado e chutou o naruto pra fora da festa, quem diria que o prodígio Hyuuga seria tão previsível.

-Ei! Hinata! Você poderia me desamarrar?

-Não!

Eu não acredito que ela saiu correndo e agora estou num cantinho chorando minhas perda, e o pior de tudo é que eu tive que beijar o naruto. Só de raiva vou ficar um uma fangirl desconhecida, a primeira a se manifestar. E esse foi meu aniversário desse ano, uma tragédia é assim que o descreveria. Eu odeio o Naruto

**_FIM_**

* * *

E ai gostaram, odiaram, sao indiferentes, nao se importam.

Se for qualquer uma das opçoes acima mande uma review dizendo o que acharam.

Se nao quiserem me contar o que acharam pelo menos mandem uma review dizendo : "Eu li sua fic"

Todas as fangirls que se interessaram pelo sasuke que briguem por ele, eu é que nao vou fazer um leilão.

Créditos à Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari, que me ajudou com idéias! \o

mandem reviews, sejam felizes, me deixem feliz!

até a próxima fic

ja ne


End file.
